1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data management system for managing data used by an information processing apparatus connected to a network, and particularly to a data management system capable of managing economically valuable data such as software programs in a network.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Information networks are known in the art. Networks have typically been implemented in business establishments such as building, factories, plants, etc., by routing cables between various terminals and equipment. In such a network, data and software are loaded in information processing devices, such as work stations, in accordance with a user's demands. Network users typically require additional software capabilities beyond those provided in their information processing device. For example, a user may require a graphics capability at a certain work station, and the graphics software must, therefore, be loaded in the work station. Another user may wish to perform accounting at another work station, and the accounting software must be loaded in the other work station. Thus, where software in addition to that originally provided in an information processing device is required, it is necessary for the user of the information processing device to make an agreement with an offerer of the additional software and to pay rent for the software to the offerer.
As a rule, conventional networks establish a right of use for particular software for each information processing device in which the software is to be used. FIG. 5 shows a network in which a conventional data management system manages the right of use. In the illustrated network, twenty five work stations 12-1 to 12-25 are connected to a cable 11. As an example, it is assumed that three work stations, 12-1, 12-2, and 12-3, wish to use software "A" and eleven work stations, 12-3, and 12-15-12-24, wish to use software "B." Accordingly, an agreement with respect to the use of software "A" has been separately made by each of the above three work stations and an agreement with respect to the use of software "B" has been separately made by each of the above eleven work stations.
In the conventional data management system, several problems exist with respect to the management of software and the fact that management is performed for each separate information processing device. In an arrangement where software is freely available for use among multiple information processing devices connected in a network, it is necessary to establish the software right of use in all the information processing devices. As a result, the rent for the software, or other such data, becomes unreasonably expensive.
Considering the case above where three or eleven information processing devices can use the specified software, it does not necessarily follow that each information processing device will actually use the specified software for the entire time period agreed upon. For example, an information processing device which has made an agreement with respect to the use of software "A," may also have made an agreement with respect to the use of software "B." (See work station 12-3 in the above example.) Accordingly, when an agreement is made with respect to the use of specified software, or other such data, it does not necessarily follow that the information processing device will actually use the specified software for the entire time period agreed upon. As a result, it is difficult to fairly calculate the rent due.